Let me make you feel good
by magicchicme
Summary: So yeah... read author's note inside. Charles and Hot-lips were going out but he left her. Hawkeye convinces her to let him make her feel good
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the first bit of my first story so please be nice! **

Margaret shuddered slightly as Hawkeye ran his fingertips lightly down her sides, kissing and biting her neck "Hawk please...we shouldn't...we...we can't do this, not any-more" Her body betrayed her words even as she spoke, arching up into his touch. He smiled against her neck "So walk away" he ran his tongue lightly over her collar-bone, his fingertips undoing the buttons on her army regulation shirt. She fidgeted under his touch, longing to have the strength to walk away, but he was her one true weakness, her breath caught in her throat as his mouth, and oh god how she loved that mouth, found it's way to the edge of her bra, kissing before he unclasped it and dropped it with her shirt on the ground next to them.

Despite herself her nails dragged up his still clothed back before her fingertips buried themselves in his thick black hair, moaning her approval as he took a hard, dusty pink nipple into his mouth. "someone's changed their tune" he murmured, her hands tightening in his hair as he nipped gently before kissing down her stomach. She crashed back into reality, fear taking over again as he moved to undo her army pants. "Hawkeye no!" her cheeks reddened drastically as she shifted her weight "you know I can't...I'm not...not as good as you" His smile was kind as he brought his lips up to hers again, kissing gently. "maybe I get pleasure from giving you pleasure" she whimpered into his mouth as he played with one of her nipples. "let me give you release" he leaned his forehead lightly against hers as she nodded her consent. "Ok. Ok, I'm just so scared I won't be good enough for you" one hand was still locked in his hair and she gently guided his mouth back to hers. He smiled against her mouth, murmuring "you could never be anything but amazing. That idiot Charles took too much from you." he flicked the button on her pants open, pushing them down to her ankles


	2. Chapter 2

Margaret whined softly, her fingertips roaming the tent wall for purchase as Hawkeye kissed down her neck, his lips brushing softly over her achingly hard left nipple. As his bottom lip passed lightly over the nipple her back arched instinctively. He glanced up, paused in his progress, smiling as she whispered "please". His smile grew wider as he returned to her so-far near neglected breasts and took the nipple into his mouth. Her quiet moans encouraging him he began to suck gently, his fingertips questing where his lips now were not.

Her moans nearly became screams of disappointment as he pulled away from her breasts and followed the same path as his fingertips. Her disappointment was short lived as his lips found the edge of her knickers. He slid the fingertip of his index finger briefly around the waistband before tugging them down and allowing his lips to continue their oh-so-glorious journey. She was practically in tears of joy when his lips met her soaked pussy. Her hips arched up only to be pushed firmly but gently back to the wall as he suckled and bit gently at the very fountain of pleasure.

Mere seconds later her eyes were closed, her hands were fisted in the shoulders of his jacket and she was in euphoria, her orgasm racking through her as somewhere in the mists of her unclear mind she hoped this would never end. When she slowly fell back to earth she was leaning against him, panting heavily. His arms, she was mildly surprised to find were wrapped around her as he murmured into her hair "ok hotlips?" she nodded softly, suddenly very awake she was naked. And that Hawkeye was holding her upright. She squirmed slightly in his arms, before standing up slowly and reaching for her clothes. Hawkeye looked saddened as he tugged her shirt out of her grip. "Margaret please-" he started before she cut him off. "Hawkeye this should never have happened so please just give me back my shirt" she murmured, focusing on dressing, afraid that if she looked him in the eye she would want to stay forever. The next thing she knew she was half-dressed and in his arms again, his lips crushed desperately to hers. "Please, just please say you'll stay" he breathed when he finally pulled away. So stay she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawkeye nipped lightly at Margaret's lower lip, making her squirm as she fought down a whimper. Her hands sought out his shirt buttons hungrily as he bit her neck , the urge to mark her as his overwhelming him. She arched up against his body, bored with the buttons as she ripped his shirt away. He growled low in his throat as her fingertips ran over his smooths abs, smirking when she gasped as he pushed her back against the wall, the cave-man instinct to make her truly his running wild in his veins again as he pushed her pants to the floor for the second time that night.

Her fingertips where knotted tightly in his hair as he plunged deep inside her soaked pussy, making her cry out. Quickly he silenced her with his mouth, kissing her passionately, he couldn't have someone walking in, not now, not when he was so close to making her his. He plunging in and out quickly, her hands tightening in his hair as she clenched around him, sobbing silently as pleasure over took her. He groaned loudly, pounding desperately before he too met his sweet release, arching up into her as he came. A minute later he was leaning against her, his face buried into her neck, panting heavily as her legs fell slowly from their position wrapped around his waist. When he finally looked up and met her eyes she was biting her lip "you...you don't regret that...do you?" she whispered. He smiled and ran his tongue over the small purple mark on her neck "of course not! You're mine" he nipped again lightly, making sure she was truly marked as his.

**Hey! It's me :) sorry if this isn't as good...feeling kinda uninspired but thought I should post something. Remember reviews are love! xx**


End file.
